Relative Day: Transcript
Relative Day is the 59th episode of Curiousgorge66's Adventures. Cast *Gorge *Robo *Whale Five Transcript (a banner is being placed up which reads "Relative Day") Gorge: Wow. I didn't know the banner could come up really fast. Robo: Yes, it's relative day already. Whale Five: I think Shark Five is coming. Gorge: I think my sister already knows about this... Robo: You have a sister? Whale Five: And you didn't tell us? Robo: Look! There's the Loud family! Gorge: Wait, there she is! (cut to a bus dropping off a female figure) Gorge: It's been so long... Julie: Yeah, I heard you've been fighting evil figures and a dimensional overlord. Me, I've been fighting demons and Japanese monsters. Gorge: Robo, Whale Five, this is my sister, Julie. Julie: Nice to meet you. Robo: She looks nice. Julie: That's not the half of it! (Julie turns on some J-rock) Robo: And she's interested in Japanese culture! Julie: Japanese anime, you mean. Robo: OK. Whale Five: Gorge, tell Julie what's been going on since you parted ways. Gorge: Well... first, there was this villain named Dores... he used to be my friend until Airdroid blackmailed him... and then he made up a ridiculous plan which could easily be stopped... and then he threatened to take out Bay Lake and everyone living there with it... and then, long story short, this otter came and I don't know why... and then we faced Nova in a big brawl... and then a bunch of stuff happened over the summer, Halloween and Christmas... Nova was stealing stuff related to holidays... and then I wrote a poem and made a film for theaters that ended up in a film festival... then The Barber got cancelled and replaced with "The Creamies" which itself got cancelled... and then Robo and Whale Five opened up a haunted house near my house... and that's about it. Robo: Wow, that's a lot of backstory! Gorge: I know. All that in 1 year and four months, nonetheless! Julie: Oh, yeah. During my travels, I defeated demons, fell in love with several anime characters, defeated Japanese monsters, the usual stuff you see in Japanese anime. Robo: Not as much backstory, but it's great. Julie: Is that an Invader Zim anime watch? Gorge: Thanks for noticing... I'm borrowing it from GIR and I need to take it back soon. Julie: OK. Gorge: Let's see... I've also been to a lot of places. Heck, I even have a stash of Caffeine-free Sun Drop in my basement. Julie: I have a stash of Mountain Dew Voltage in mine. Gorge: Oh, right. I have a Coke sprayer. Oh, and a backup sword in case the villain is too strong to defeat with Coke. Julie: I use anime-style weapons because I watch a lot of anime. Robo: You read too much manga. Julie: I know, because I love anime. (TBA) Trivia *A year and four months alludes to how long Curiousgorge66's Adventures has been airing at the time the episode was aired.